Six Elements of Eevee
by Siena
Summary: Two evolved Eevees have been separated from their mistress. (Prequel to 'Aurora Mistress') SHABBY at first but it'll get better! My first fic. Please review so I can write it better!! Warning: Lotsa dry humour. *) ::chapter nine up::
1. The Dragon's Den

Six Elements of Eevee  
Chapter 1: The Dragon's Den  
by: Eevee-Suicune Maiden  
  
Contains a lot of Pokemon Crystal stuff- I own that game!  
  
A darkened chestnut-haired girl was caught in the mouth of a female Dragonite as they landed before the Blackthorn City Gym. She waved at the disappointed Clair.  
Clair: I was hoping to never see you again.  
Kariel: Ha ha good for you.  
Clair approached the Dragonite. "Is this the puny little Dratini my grandfather gave you? Lorelei?" Kariel's eyes widened. "Oh no, the Name Rater changed it for me. She goes by Linaire now."  
Clair: Linaire suits her. I don't know why you named her after the ex-Elite mistress. You dishonour me.  
Kariel: Wha? How?  
Clair: The first time you faced the Elite Four, Lance murdered you.  
Kariel: Oh...yeah...and somehow I ended up in bed with three of you staring at me. *But I love your cooking!*  
Clair tested her hand. "I miss slapping you silly. A shame Grandfather stopped me."  
Linaire: ~Well you've never beaten the young Dragon Master so what are you complaining about? I sliced and diced his Charizard good and Umbra's Aurora Beam was beautiful.~  
Clair: I heard that. So what the heck do you want?  
Kariel let Linaire drag her to a cave. "Gonna show your Grandpa how strong Linaire grew the last time he saw her!" Clair turned on her heel and stalked back to the Gym.*Stupid young clan member. Not even a full-time dragontrainer but she can join us. Humph.*  
The hunchbacked man waved as Sasemi (a Furret) carried her trainer to the opening. He politely moved aside and the two entered. The entrance was claustrophobic and dark. Kariel missed the ladder and fell into the second entrance, then falling into the the banks of a large, underground lake. Sasemi swam to the middle of the lake where a wooden hut/shrine greeted them. Then the girl smacked her forehead. "Aie! I forgot to bring Redrage (a red Gyarados) along! He has the Whirlpool thing!" Sasemi chittered in anger and nipped her arm.   
A redheaded boy peered out into the water, Meganium beside him. *Oh Ho-oh it can't be the brat! But if I try to drown her now the old Dragon Master would kill me.* Meganium spat at the sight of Sasemi, but pulled them out from the water and on to the dry land. -Sasemi, retreat. Linaire, appear.- Linaire replaced Sasemi in a burst of red light and nearly crushed Meganium in the process. "Kariel! Your stupid Dragonite almost killed my Meganium!"  
Kariel: I wish she killed you instead!  
Alex: If we weren't in the Dragon's Den I'd strangle you right now!  
Kariel: Oooh, I'm so scared. Save me, Lugia, save me!  
"Dear me," an ancient-looking man interrupted. "Children these days...dear me! Lorelei! You've grown!"  
Linaire: ~My name is Linaire, master! I missed the Den so much.~  
"It's okay," he patted her head. "And what of Redrage and Cirdra (Seadra)?"  
Kariel: They're great, Grandpa.  
Alex: He's not your grandfather!  
Kariel: Oh well. I call him that all the time.  
Alex: So what's Clair to you?  
Kariel: A really annoying big sister.   
Alex: And Lance?  
Kariel: One scary uncle. Looks like a freaking Charizard with the cape billowing open. Well, Linaire, when you're ready we'll go.  
  
A/N: I love all dragontrainers- so don't get me wrong.   
Don't worry we'll get to the Eevees next chapter. I made the Pokemon "talk" so you can hear their thoughts. In the story only trainers of that element(s) can hear someone's else Pokemon "speak".  
The Dragon's Den scene is there for a reason but not really too important until the epilogue for 'Six Elements', called 'Aurora Mistress'.   
Watch for chapter two: Outcasts of Aurora Island (or something like that). And it'll be longer than this one, too. 


	2. Outcasts on Aurora Island

Six Elements of Eevee  
Outcasts on Aurora Island  
by: Eevee-Suicune Maiden  
  
Hey! It's the chapter that /supposed/ to be better than the first! I hope it is *).   
  
It was a hot day with only a breeze to cool Kariel as she and Jasmine (Pidgeot) flew towards Cianwood. Once passing Whirl Islands, Jasmine hovered. -Sasemi, appear. Jasmine, retreat.- The Furret caught the trainer and swam beyond the boundaries of Johto.   
Sasemi: ~Where are we headed to?~  
Kariel: Um, the Southern Islands, maybe?  
Sasemi shrieked. ~I can't swim that far! Linaire or Umbra will have to take us the rest of the way.~ A cold gust of wind moved the Furret slightly off course. ~You should of brought Dundee (Feraligatr) along.~   
"I forgot these seas are kinda rough," she admitted. "I guess I have a problem with thinking ahead." Suddenly, the waves struck. Sasemi shrieked again, unable to fight. -Sasemi, retreat. Jasmine, appear.- Jasmine dived into the turbulent waters and emerged with Kariel.   
"Kingdra! Hyper Beam!" Rainbow light pierced Jasmine, slicing off her wing. "Twister!" A great whirlwind emerged, carrying the two far out into the ocean. As it passed by a lone island in the east, one Great Ball and one Pokeball was stripped from Kariel's belt, landing on the island as their trainer was carried away...  
  
"Jol?" Hours later, Enderyn (Jolteon) burst from the Great Ball. A Pokeball lay next to him, and he sniffed it. The other. He used his paw to tap the button, and Charni (Espeon) burst forward. ~Where the heck are we, Charni?~  
Charni: An undiscovered island, it seems. No Pokemon in sight, obviously no humans- where is our mistress?  
Enderyn: You're asking ME? Does it look like I know'  
'Wait.' Charni looked into the deep vegetation. 'There is something upwind of us.' A Flareon stepped out.  
Enderyn: ~Hel-lo.~  
Charni: What is with you and Fire Pokemon?  
Enderyn: You're looking at a Jolteon that sired five Growlithes. (A/N: It's true! Since my Fiertethe (Arcanine) was a Growlithe, if I stuck her with Enderyn in the Daycare Centre I'd find a Growlithe egg!) I can't help it. I like Fire-types.  
Flareon: Excuse me? You two aren't residents here, right?  
Charni: Yes, ma'am.  
Flareon: Now listen, girl, I-  
Charni: I'm male!  
Flareon: Oh. Well, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!  
Enderyn: We kinda guessed that. Why?  
Flareon: Foul creatures! I smell the scent of a human female coming from you. Aurora Island is off-limits for tame Pokemon. Only wild Eevees and their evolutions dwell here.  
Charni: But the Jolteon and I cannot swim or fly or teleport.  
Flareon: Then prepare to die. Shadwyn will take good care of you.  
Enderyn: Bring him on!  
Flareon: Shadwyn is female.  
Charni: When will she come for us?  
Flareon: When the Moon is visible. You both do not stand a chance.  
The Flareon bowed her head and scampered off. 'I shall enjoy your carcass tonight, Jolteon!'  
Enderyn: She likes me.  
Charni: ~Moron.~ She wants to eat you.  
Enderyn: So. What are we gonna do with that what's-her-name-again Shade Wind?  
Charni looked at him curiously. 'Shadwyn. Shade Wind. Sounds like an Umbreon to me.'  
Enderyn: We are so dead it's not even funny. Psychic-type is weak against Dark!  
Charni: Then I will have to rely on you.  
Enderyn: But you're Level Seventy-something! I'm not even fifty!  
Charni: We are dead.   
Enderyn tensed. 'What are we gonna do?' he repeated.  
Charni: Train, train, train before the Moon rises.  
  
A/N: *sigh* I wanted this chapter to be so much better. At least we've finally met our two Eevee evolutions. Like the name of the Umbreon?   
  
Next chapter Enderyn and Charni are gonna work it to get fit for their encounter with Shadwyn- but not much time before the Moon rises. Please send me a review! Thanks *). 


	3. Shadwyn's Whisper

Six Elements of Eevee  
Shadwyn's Whisper  
by: Eevee-Suicune Maiden  
  
A whisper came to Charni and Enderyn:  
  
~I am Shadwyn- Shade Wind.  
I am an Umbreon, the Dark Eevee.  
I am for the Moon.  
I am female.  
Darkness is eternal.  
Light requires energy and darkness does not, therefore we are eternal.  
Light may frighten me, may drive me into the smallest corner, but there will always be shadows.  
Put a million lights in a single room and there will always be at least a single shadow.  
Darkness is unbeatable.  
You cannot defeat me.   
I am a shadow.  
Look for me by the Moon.  
You cannot find me unless I wish it.  
I belong to nobody.  
I am a part of everybody.  
I am warm.  
I am passionate.  
Yet I can be cold as the wind that chills your bones.  
I am the cavern in the forestry of light.~  
  
A/N: Sorry but I just had to put that poem in! Next chapter we'll get back to the story, okay? (Ever wonder what happened to Jasmine and Kariel?) 


	4. Enderyn's Training

Six Elements of Eevee  
Enderyn's Training  
by: Eevee-Suicune Maiden  
  
(A/N: Do you people like it so far or should I redo the beginning? I spaced out the lines to make it easier to read.)  
  
Enderyn: WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH! I wish I was Level 52 so I could have the Thunder ability! We're dead!  
  
Charni: Shadwyn must be watching us.  
  
Enderyn tensed and looked about. Nothing. His spiked fur raised as he dashed towards the water where a Level 40 Gyarados waited for him. Charni watched as Enderyn dived into the water, Gyarados diving as well in hot pursuit. The Jolteon was moving through the water at incredible speed, though their Suicune partner, Umbra, could outrace him. -THUNDER WAVE- The water turned electric blue and the Gyarados was paralysed. It roared in frustration. -PIN MISSILE- It glared as the sharp needle-like spears pierced its tough skin. He also used his fur as a weapon, dodging about and tearing at the Gyarados until it finally fainted. 'Take that you ugly fish, you!'  
  
At the sound of his voice, six Gyarados rose in challenge. Enderyn backed into the water, and put on a burst of speed for shore. 'YYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!' They thundered for him. -PSYCHIC- The six immediately fell from the blast of mental power Charni aimed at them. Enderyn gasped once he was safe on land. 'Thanks. Is there anything to eat?'  
  
Charni: Some berries here and tasty looking Pidgeys harassing Caterpies.   
  
Enderyn: Meat first, vegetation later.  
  
Being tame Pokemon, the two had significant trouble until Flareon appeared. -FIRE SPIN-  
  
Enderyn: Barbecued Pidgeys! Yeah!  
  
Flareon: *sigh* You're no different than a certain Vaporeon.   
  
Charni: What are you doing here?  
  
Enderyn: Yeah, miss, why the sudden change in loyalty? What about Shadwyn?  
  
Flareon: She wants you fed before facing her. Nobody has beaten her before, and she shows some sympathy to you.  
  
Charni: Is that a good thing?  
  
Enderyn: She's trying to get our guard down! You two-timing ball o' fur!  
  
Enderyn, cocky enough for a second battle, launched himself at the Flareon. -FLASH- She shrieked, being blinded temporarily. He took advantage of it by jabbing his spikes into her fur. Her head was thrown back as her body began to bleed. He balanced his forepaws and used his back legs to aim a powerful kick at her chin while trying to tear her head off with his tail spikes. The only thing that saved her from death was her bushy throat fur. She did collapse, though. 'YES!' He could feel the advancing levels. 'More of this and I'll reach 52 in no time!'  
  
Charni: I thought you liked her.  
  
Enderyn: She's a sly one. I'd rather kill her.  
  
Charni: Oh...  
  
Enderyn: Cheer up, buddy! We'll be ready for Shadwyn!   
  
A shadow crouched low in the greenery, perched atop a rock. Will you, Jolteon? Or the Espeon? You cannot defeat me... With that it silently creeped away.  
  
  
Far across the distance, many kilometres away, a cry of a heartbroken girl sounded.   
  
A/N: Okay, next chapter (Moonlight Match) is the face-off! Yay! This story is /far/ from over. Shadwyn's just the first obstacle. 


	5. Moonlight Match

Six Elements of Eevee  
Moonlight Match  
by: Eevee-Suicune Maiden  
  
A/N: I absoultely have to thank Lightning-Strike for the humourous reviews. Go, Enderyn! Somebody's cheering for ya! This is purely dedicated to Jolteon but Charni has his moment.  
  
Charni leapt up abruptly. 'What's the matter with you?' Enderyn demanded.   
  
Charni: I thought I felt something...  
  
Enderyn: Aie! You're giving me the woo-woos.  
  
Charni: The what?!  
  
Enderyn: A word I heard from our mistress' mother. Woo-woo is kinda like creepiness.  
  
Charni: You said 'aie!'.  
  
Enderyn: Oh Delibird I'm so sorry- I forgot you an' Umbra were the closest to her.  
  
Charni: Delibird? You swear by a common Delibird?  
  
Enderyn: Hey! One whacked me pretty hard in the Ice Caves with his sack thing.  
  
Charni chuckled inwardly and signaled the time to leave the unconscious Flareon. 'You want Level 52? Then come on and let's resume.'  
  
Enderyn: As long as it doesn't involve Gyarados.  
  
Charni: But Water Pokemon are the only ones we've seen so far. As an Electric you SHOULD have an advantage over them.  
  
Enderyn: NNNOOO! I'M SO SCARED!  
  
Charni: You want me to fight Shadwyn all by myself?  
  
Enderyn: Never. Let's kick some ugly fish---  
  
Charni: Very colourful language, I see.  
  
Enderyn: Stop flattering me. I don't go for my own gender.   
  
Charni: ENDERYN!  
  
Enderyn: What? I don't see you doing any-  
  
-HYPER BEAM-   
  
After the recent Gyarados attack...........................................  
  
Enderyn hobbled onto the shore and licked his wounds while Charni kept a sharp watch, being a Psychic-type. *The Sun is setting...we don't have much longer left. But I was certain I felt a new presence before and I don't feel it now. The Moon is rising- it gets darker by the moment.*   
  
In the meantime, Enderyn felt some sort of odd swelling in him. He raised his head to the sky and noticed the increasing cloud coverage, yet the Moon shone brightly. He gulped as it formed a beam over him and Charni. His yellow fur gleamed in the silver light, and he looked northwards. As expected, the enigmatic form of Shadywn awaited across the water, also revealed by the Moon. He sniffed cautiously, learning of other Pokemon clustered in the forestry. *Dark-types are weak against Fightning but I forgot Double Kick a long time ago! Aack!*  
  
Charni tensed as Shadwyn melted into the shadows. 'Keep your guard up, Enderyn, she's coming here for us.' Suddenly she stepped out from the greenery behind Charni.  
  
Enderyn: CHARNI! Behind you!  
  
Charni spun around and nearly dared not breathe. She..was..right..in his face! Even this close, her voice was barely a whisper: 'Espeon you waste my energy.' Hurt by her remark, he attacked. -BITE- Shadows swarmed to his aid temporarily to deliver the effects of the Dark ability. Shadwyn sprang backwards, surprised. 'What are you doing with a Dark move, Psychic?'  
  
Charni: My mistress thought I might need it should I encounter another Psychic Pokemon.  
  
Shadwyn's eyes narrowed and the shadows raced for her. -FAINT ATTACK- Shadwyn again melted away and Charni felt something unfriendly viciously attack his mind and body. She materialised from thin air and -SCREECH- his defense lowered. -SWIFT- Charni was a blur as Shadwyn was knocked backwards. 'Let me at her!' Enderyn called.   
  
Charni: Wait 'til I'm down so she'll be easier!  
  
Shadwyn: Fool.   
  
-PSYCHIC- The mental power stunned her momentarily, enough time for Charni to use another Bite. With another -FAINT ATTACK-, Charni was exhausted and in need of Berries or Potions. Before blacking out, he noticed she had a special item with her, a Blackglasses (increases power of Dark moves).  
  
'Charni!' Enderyn screeched. 'You are SO dead miss Umbreon.' -THUNDER WAVE- Nothing happened. He panicked and realised he'd forgotten it.   
  
Shadwyn: I'm the one who's dead? *Drat that Espeon drained me.*  
  
-MOONLIGHT- The silver light shone brighter, but before she could be healed by its rays, Enderyn was already ramming her with his spikes, dashing about. -FAINT ATTACK- Since the Jolteon was running like a pack of Houndooms were on his trail, she didn't catch up with him to make her move. 'Take this you stupid-----!' -PIN MISSILE- Hairpins struck her but she held her ground, trying to resist. *Now I know why I forgot Thunder Wave. I did it, I did it! Yippee!* He leapt into the air, high above Shadwyn. Clouds gathered around him, lending the creature their strength. Ions were torn and Enderyn made a pathway for them to the black Eevee far below. -THUNDER- Electricity in the form of lightning raced for Shadwyn, who didn't have time to escape...  
  
A/N: Well well sorry for the little cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. Enderyn reached his goal of Level 52 which shows anything is possible- even if you're a psychotic Jolteon. 


	6. Charni in Shadows

Six Elements of Eevee  
Charni in Shadows  
by: Eevee-Suicune Maiden  
  
A/N: So...is my writing getting any better? I hope it is *).  
  
The flash of electricity was too bright for the Pokemon to keep their eyes open. Once everything had subsided, Enderyn checked the scene. 'WHERE THE HECK DID SHE GO?' The Umbreon was gone. Had he finished her or not? Charni still lay, but his amethyst eyes flickered. The Moon was setting. How long had they remained here? -MORNING SUN- The rising Sun shone brightly as the clouds parted, rays healing the exhausted Espeon.   
  
Charni: What happened?  
  
Enderyn: She's gone.  
  
Charni: Well, obviously. Did she retreat?  
  
Enderyn: I have no clue. But didya see my Thunder?   
  
Charni gasped, 'You learned it?' Enderyn bobbed his head up and down excitedly. 'Oh friend I'm so proud of you!' The Jolteon pranced around Charni happily. Being the youngest, he had an excuse for his hyperness. 'The first Delibird I see I'll give it to you, okay?'   
  
Enderyn: I'm hungry.  
  
Charni: Already? Then again, so am I.  
  
The pair spotted a cavern and stepped daintly into it when the Flareon returned, blocking their way. 'I'm sorry but you can't go in there.'  
  
Enderyn: Wha? Who are you to tell us we can't go somewhere?  
  
Flareon: Not somewhere, just not here.  
  
Charni: Why not?  
  
She hesitated. 'It leads to a tunnel and you can't go in there because...Shadwyn's inside, I think.'  
  
Enderyn: LEMME IN! I have to finish whipping her black-furred hide before I attack you again!  
  
The Flareon shrank back, frightened. 'I can't! Tell your friend to stop threatening me, Espeon!'  
  
Charni: Then let me instead.  
  
Enderyn: WHAT? No way that's not fair just 'cause you're older than me!  
  
Flareon: She'll tear me apart.  
  
Enderyn: Good.   
  
Charni: I'll take the blame for it.  
  
Flareon: But you can't leave me here with that...thing!  
  
Enderyn: Thing? I'm a Jolteon, genius.  
  
Flareon: I've never seen a Jolteon in my entire life and if you're a specimen than I never want to see one 'cause you're one seriously ugly species.  
  
Enderyn: Why you little-------------------  
  
Charni slipped through the two warring ones and entered the cavern. It was completely cloaked in darkness, and he stumbled often. *Great now she'll hear me coming.* A jagged piece of rock cut his paw and he was reduced to limping.   
  
The Umbreon was semi-asleep in her nest of large, broad leaves and pebbles. Her ear twitched at the sounds Charni was creating. *Aika must have word for me.* She stretched and shook her head from all traces of sleep, alert and ready to greet the Flareon.'Aika? You bear the scent of an Espeon on your fur...you.' Charni was aware of a pair of red-stained eyes while Shadwyn could see quite well in the darkness. Shadows danced menacingly around him. 'What do you want?' she hissed.  
  
Charni squinted and still could see nothing else. 'We wish to know the battle status.'  
  
Shadwyn's eyes narrowed and her mouth rose in a grin. 'The Jolteon has done well. I must stay here to heal. Light would only worsen the wounds.'  
  
Charni: I see. Well, I'll be leaving now-  
  
Shadwyn: But you have not defeated me.   
  
Charni: I know. I need to leave before Enderyn eats the Flareon alive.  
  
With that he turned away and desperately wanted out, but she grabbed his forked tail. 'I said you have not defeated me.'  
  
Charni: Really miss I can't take all this darkness much longer-  
  
Shadwyn: You have to.  
  
She yanked him back to her and used her forepaws to choke his breath out. Charni slumped to the ground, landing helplessly on a row of jagged outcroppings.  
  
A/N: Eeeeeeeeeee sorry about leaving it off like that again. Aika. Like the name? I think it sorta suits her. It's Enderyn and Aika to the rescue! (Unless Aika's already dead. *) I hope to introduce the Vaporeon in the next chapter or the one after. Oh and what should Shadwyn do to poor Charni? I'm still stuck on that one. Can't write the next chapter without knowing what happens to him! 


	7. Shadwyn's Weakness

Six Elements of Eevee  
Shadwyn's Weakness  
by: Eevee-Suicune Maiden  
  
A/N: Thanks to French-Fille and Lightning-Strike for the reviews and I DID laugh until my sides ached. Just goes to how much I appreciate you people. French-fille you share my pain because I can't help myself- I love him too! Aie! Somebody use a Thunderbolt on me. (And a Dragon Rage while you're at it!!)  
  
Enderyn paced about restlessly as the Flareon gulped. He stopped, spikes pointed at her dangerously. 'So...while we wait...whatchyernamebay?'  
  
Flareon: Um...Myercha.  
  
He frowned. 'What's with the 'y's'? You have a 'y', I have a 'y', Shadwyn has a 'y'.'  
  
"Myercha": I don't know.   
  
Enderyn: Really now? *I'm starting to sound like Charni oh-my-Lugia-what's-wrong-with-me why do I have manners?*   
  
A strange rustle in the leaves caught her attention, and she gazed into the cavern. 'Do not follow me.' She turned to the gaping hole when Enderyn knocked her down flat.  
  
Enderyn: My buddy's in there.  
  
'Do not follow me,' she repeated. *Now I sound like Shadwyn. Uh-oh.* The wind blew harder and she dashed into the cavern, Enderyn hot on her heels. She took a risk to swipe at him when he tripped over a loose stone. She would have surely been killed if not Enderyn regained footing.   
  
Enderyn: Myercha, darling, lead the way OR YOU'RE MY DINNER.  
  
"Myercha": ...okay but you don't have to yell at me... *I want to roast you on a bun with Lanturns served on the side. Wait- did he just say 'darling'?*  
  
Enderyn was sick of banging his head on overhangs. -FLASH- A brilliant flash of light illuminated the cavern, and he realised the Flareon was about to lead him to an open pit. 'Why you... give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you in there!' She leaped over it, and -FLAMETHROWER- a gigantic flame burst from her mouth and scalded him, giving her enough time to skip away. Enderyn found himself quite alone, faced with six tunnels.  
  
Enderyn: I'm lost. WWWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Charni blinked in the darkness. No red-stained eyes. He stretched, and walked a few paces when something zapped him, causing tremendous pain and discomfort. The ruby eyes materialised. 'Espeon you never fail to amuse me, don't you?'  
  
Charni: Where and what am I in?  
  
Shadwyn: In a cage powered by my energy. Psychic power is useless so don't even try it.   
  
Charni: You can't keep me in here!  
  
Shadwyn: Oh, why is that?  
  
Charni: Enderyn'll come and fry you like he did last time!  
  
Shadwyn: That's what Aika is for.  
  
Charni: Aika? The Flareon?  
  
Shadwyn: Precisely.  
  
Charni: She doesn't stand a chance! She's afraid of him!  
  
Shadwyn: Lightning and Fire are equal. Aika is more clever than you think, even to trick a Psychic like you! The Espeon with a dark ability!  
  
Charni was hurt by the remark. 'Aika was a Magikarp out there. How can you be so sure?'  
  
Shadwyn leaned closer and whispered, 'Because she is my kit.'  
  
Aika: You summoned me, Shadwyn?  
  
The area had grown bright enough with her presence for Charni to see the pair.   
  
Shadwyn: Where is the Jolteon?  
  
Aika: Lost in the tunnels.  
  
Shadwyn: What is with the light?  
  
Aika: He used the Flash ability.  
  
Shadwyn: I cannot heal with the light.  
  
Aika: I apologise. I'll rid you of him.  
  
Charni: Flareon did you know the Umbreon's your mother?  
  
Aika was perplexed and Shadwyn shot Charni an evil glare. 'Shadwyn is not my mother, Espeon. I was orphaned.'  
  
Shadwyn: Dismissed, Aika.  
  
Aika left gratefully. 'What were you trying to prove?' demanded Shadwyn. 'Never admit anything to a meddlesome Espeon, that's what.' She smacked him hard. 'For that I am going to eat you alive.'  
  
Charni: Did you know you'd be weak against Machamp? And I'd be strong?  
  
The cage extended and Charni swallowed hard. Shadwyn melted through the bars effortlessly with the sleek grace of a predator. Charni shrank back. *Charni, you've done it, you're finally gonna get killed for your stupidity.* She observed him momentarily, and launched her attack, teeth and claws beared.   
  
And Charni did the most insane, most psychotic, most Enderyn's-way-of-handling-this-sort-of-situation thing he could do in such a panic: he embraced her. Shadwyn stopped dead in midattack. 'Espeon!' she shrieked, and dashed away madly, insanely enough to impact with a large overhang. It knocked her out cold, and the cage weakened slightly, but not enough for Charni to be freed. Once she regained consciouness, she cast a long look at Charni, and released him. 'Go. Go before I change my mind.'  
  
Charni: Shadwyn, what hap-  
  
She paused and screamed, 'Can't you just leave me alone?! Go away and don't you ever come back!'  
  
Charni's voice was gentle and he almost regretted his Enderyn-like act. 'But why are-'  
  
Shadwyn: I told you to LEAVE!   
  
Charni bowed his head and padded out when he heard a rumbling sound. Shadwyn had caused a huge boulder to roll his way. -SWIFT- With a cry it was crushed, and Charni continued along the tunnels, just as lost as Enderyn.  
  
A/N: Yay Charni lived! Now I gave Shadwyn those two weaknesses because one as recluse as her would be afraid of any sort of bonding whatsoever. Perhaps something happened in the past (like Aika)? Aika's coming for Enderyn! Maybe that'll teach him not to mess with females. Or he'll teach her not to mess with lunatic Jolteons. I don't know. What do you think? 


	8. Cavern free? Help me!

Six Elements of Eevee  
Cavern Free? Help me!  
by: Eevee-Suicune Maiden  
  
A/N:! I love how my other stories are going! Thanks people! I'm still working on the Sixth Element- help...aie! I was gone for a /long/ time I know. Sorry for the long wait *).   
  
Charni wandered blindly, also having trouble in the vast cavern. 'Enderyn! Are you there?'  
  
Meanwhile, Enderyn gritted his teeth. Myercha was dead. DEAD. But whatever happened to Charni? Well, it would be stupid if he called out for him. That dratted Umbreon or Flareon could be lurking anywhere, even around that large boulder just up ahead...-FLAMETHROWER- Enderyn breath grew ragged as his temper rose. 'Ah-HAH! Oh.' He had leaped over the boulder to find Aika was gone already. 'Come out and fight like an Eevee!' he challenged. 'You little female coward!' Aika smirked. -FLAMETHROWER-  
  
Aika: Oooh, I'm scared of the tough li'l spiked kitten.   
  
Enderyn, hearing the voice, launched into -THUNDER-. The massive bolts caused the cavern to collapse. It created a neat circle of rocks around him. The sudden appearance of the Sun hurt his eyes. He squinted, and noticed a little red paw underneath a pile of pebbles. he bit on it hard, and Aika jumped. -FIRE SPIN-  
  
-FLASH- The bright light combined with the Sun threw the Flareon off balance but the fiery attack reached its mark. Enderyn, already covered in burns and bruises, shrieked as the flame hit him. Once it passed away he lunged for Aika, maddened beyond reasoning. She saw the insanity in the Jolteon's eyes and ran for dear life.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charni blinked in the blackness. *Not again.* He was certain he was nearing Enderyn because of the bright electrical light, but now in the dark. Did Aika indeed get him? Why was the cavern caved in? It seemed like he'd been here for hours. 'Enderyn!' No answer. Charni tried to stand, and his head hit a jagged overhang. He rubbed his head, licked his paw to find blood. It ran over his amethyst eyes, blinding him further. A deeper darkness swept him, and lay down to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shadwyn, being the introverted, territorial Umbreon that she was, had every intention to rid herself of the Espeon now. She, too, had been caught in the collapse, and been creeping her way through when she saw an unconscious Charni. She snapped her jaws in frustration, and finally bit down on his forked tail. He did not awaken, so she pulled him out by his tail and left him exposed in the long grass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enderyn's eyes began to whirl red at the fleeing bushy tail just out of his reach. He put on an extra burst of speed, but Aika seemed to get the better of him. She led him through patches of forestry she learned well, and so the Jolteon was at a disadvantage, despite his speed. Aika had a sneaky grin on her face as the chase continued. He knew he was nearing the end of the forest. She let loosed another -FIRE SPIN- to blind him, and before Enderyn knew what was happening, he was toppling over the edge screaming bloody murder where a pod of Gyarados awaited him.  
  
Aika: Bye bye Jolteon! Too bad that wasn't me about to chow down on you.   
  
Just as Enderyn landed cleanly in the water, the serpentine Pokemon came for him. He was beyond angry now. -THUNDER- Gyarados dropped faint right where they were. He glared upwards at the shocked Aika.  
  
Aika: Oh geesh why did I forget he had that stupid move?!  
  
-PIN MISSILE-   
  
-FLAMETHROWER-  
  
Enderyn dodged as the stream of fire burned past, narrowly missing him. The water began to hiss. An idea came to him. He swam a bit and suddenly began to spray up water. Each time Aika desperately tried to roast him the hotter the water got. Soon, steam began billowing up and she was nearly blinded.  
  
Enderyn: Ah! I just made my own version of Mist!  
  
He continued to kick the water as high as he could, more and more fog being created. She couldn't see any longer, and retreated silently. Enderyn, thinking she still remained, continued to send water and accidently a Dratini. He suddenly stopped and peered at it. What was a Dratini doing here?  
  
~~"There is rumoured to be an island where Dragonite gather..."~~  
  
Enderyn got out of the water as quickly as he could to find Charni.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it was short but I had to get SOMETHING up on Six Elements. And there's no inside jokes this time *sniff sniff* I'll just have to try overcoming that writers' block a little better for the next chapter and I'll try not to have you people waiting so long for it!!! 


	9. Taking a Break

Six Elements of Eevee/Aurora Mistress/Ladenflight  
Taking a Break  
by: Shadewind Hayate (formerly known as Eevee-Suicune Maiden)  
  
  
Hayate: I'm being VERY lazy with Six Elements, so this is a rambling chapter to go with it, Ladenflight and Aurora Mistress. No plot whatsoever, just a break with the characters. This is gonna be added to both Six Elements & Aurora Mistress.  
  
Shadwyn: *sarcastic* Yippee...and I could have killed that Espeon.  
  
Charni: Milady, it's CHARNI. Can't you say that instead?  
  
Aika: Don't ever bother trying with her. It's completely useless.  
  
Shadwyn: Be silenced, Charni.  
  
Aika: Then again, I could be wrong.  
  
Enderyn: *looks at e-mails and reviews* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Charni: ?  
  
Enderyn: Everybody loves the Jolteon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*Crobat, Alex and Karieru stumble upon the scene*  
  
Karieru: *is revived and looks around* Huh?  
  
Charni: Mistress Karieru!  
  
Enderyn: My darling!  
  
Shadwyn: That was just wrong...  
  
*Charni and Enderyn run to Karieru*  
  
Karieru: OML (note: oh my lugia)! Charni! Enderyn! *opens arms to hug them*  
  
Alex: MINE! *snatches Karieru*  
  
Karieru: O_O  
  
Hayate: Um. That wasn't supposed to happen. Alex, you're the mean one!  
  
Clair: Besides me.  
  
Hayate: Besides you.  
  
Enderyn: You're the jerk who sent us here?!  
  
Clair: So. I like being evil. ^.^  
  
Enderyn: -THUNDERBOLT-  
  
Charni: Master Alex, would you please be so kind to release my mistress? I should like to rub my head upon her hand.  
  
Shadwyn: Yuck.  
  
Karieru: Awww...how cute! CanIAlexcanIpleasepleaseplease?  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Aika: I wanna rub my head on somebody, too!  
  
Enderyn: *grin* Come here, my foxy little Flareon...  
  
Aika: EWWWW! -FLAMETHROWER-  
  
Shadwyn: *sniff* She's all grown up...  
  
Aika: Uh................*sweatdrop*  
  
Crobat: Bye. *disappears*  
  
Charni: How is that accomplished?!  
  
Hayate: Me a goddess. ^_^  
  
Clair: You couldn't even update sooner!  
  
Hayate: Me a princess.  
  
Clair: Somewhat better.  
  
Karieru: Someone help me...  
  
Alex: *throws her in violent ocean water* DROWN!  
  
Karieru: x_x  
  
Charni: NOOOOOO! *jumps in to save her*  
  
Shadwyn: Perfect chance to finally rid myself of that Espeon! *jumps in after Charni*  
  
Enderyn: *evil cackle* Die, Umbreon, die! -THUNDER-  
  
Aika & Alex: *sit back, relax, and eat popcorn*  
  
*The thunder attack injures everyone, except Karieru, who is already dead.*  
  
Umbra: *makes a grand entrance*  
  
Eusine: Suicune! Here Suicune! *whistles* C'mon over here, girl!  
  
Umbra: I am not canine.  
  
Eusine: Oh.  
  
Umbra: *glowing rainbow light fills ocean*  
  
Karieru: *resurrected*  
  
Hayate: AACK! YOU IDIOTS! YOU ALMOST GAVE AWAY AN IMPORTANT PLOT THINGY FOR AURORA MISTRESS!  
  
Karieru: I had to live anyway.  
  
Alex: *evil snicker* At least for now...  
  
Hayate: ALEX!  
  
Enderyn: YAY! *hugs Karieru*  
  
Karieru: YOWCH! Those spikes hurt!  
  
Charni: *rubs head*  
  
Shadwyn: Like I said--yuck.  
  
Alex: *mumbling* Mine.  
  
*Ladenflight crew pops in*  
  
Karieru: I don't go for redheads.  
  
Kikanah: Like I don't go for those with black or hazel hair.  
  
Thomas & Lance: Darn.  
  
James: You can always have me! ^^  
  
Kikanah: *sweatdrop*  
  
Lance: *grinning evilly* I have the power of manipulation...  
  
Kikanah: Save me. *faints*  
  
Marie: Who's that beautiful foxlike red creature?  
  
Aika: Me?  
  
Marie: You. You're so pretty!  
  
Enderyn: I knew it! I told you Myercha, you sexy--  
  
Aika: Shut up, Enderyn. *turns to Marie* I'm a Fire-type Pokemon called Flareon. My name is Aika.  
  
Enderyn: *goes pale* YOUR NAME IS AIKA?!  
  
Aika: Oui. Pourquoi?  
  
Enderyn: OML! *freaks out* I gotta go in my secret diary and scratch out all the six thousand 'Myercha' and replace it with Aika! OML!  
  
Shadwyn: You have a diary?  
  
Enderyn: Yeah! *cries* All that hard work....  
  
Shadwyn: What did you write in there?  
  
Enderyn: Stuff that the kiddies can't read. Ya know, stuff rated R and above....  
  
Shadwyn & Aika: O.O  
  
Enderyn: I am potty-trained. What's the big deal? (A/N: Thanks to French-fille for that one!) I've been learning from that porno Pokemon magazine.  
  
Karieru: WTF?  
  
Shadwyn: YOU PERVERTED---  
  
Aika: DISGUSTING..............How could you--  
  
Shadwyn: WRITE ABOUT MY KIT LIKE THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*dead silence*  
  
Shadywn: *smiles sweetly* Oops. Did I say something disturbing?  
  
  
A/N: And /hopefully/, a proper chapter will come in due time. Thank you everyone for reading Six Elements, and I swear to dedicate my free time during the holidays (stupid projects) to writing! For those who liked Ladenflight, it's on the URL I posted in the user lookup thingy. 


End file.
